Pouch-type lithium ion and lithium-polymer battery cells offer efficient way to design and produce high capacity and low resistance power capable to deliver high power with minimum heat generation However, the absence of a hard case containment make its difficult to control, swelling, bulging and venting of the pouch due to gas generation during charge and discharge, a concern with pouch-type cells. This invention provides a mean add a CID to pouch-type lithium ion power cell.